modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Yueyang Chang Sect
The Yueyang Chang Sect was a cultivational sect that resided in Yueyang. Most members of the family were murdered in their home in an act of revenge by Xue Yang, though he also likely wished to test the reconstructed Stygian Tiger Seal on them. Novel, Chapter 30 The few survivors of the Yueyang Chang Sect and their last leader, Chang Ping, later had their eyes gouged out and were murdered via lingchi by Xue Yang masquerading as Xiao Xingchen. History Chang Cian's Cruelty Seven-year-old Xue Yang encountered Chang Cian in a pastry shop while he was living on the streets. The Sect Leader took advantage of his fondness for sweets by promising him that if he delivered a letter to a man for him, Chang Cian would give him an entire plate of pastries.Chapter 40 Xue Yang delivered the letter, but its contents infuriated the recipient, who beat Xue Yang and dragged him back to the pastry shop. Novel, Chapter 40 When Xue Yang found Chang Cian again and requested the pastries he'd been promised, Chang Cian cruelly ground his little finger beneath his carriage wheel, resulting in Xue Yang losing his finger. Novel, Chapter 41 Massacre Sometime after beginning work on Demonic Cultivation for Lanling Jin Sect, Xue Yang used the reconstructed Stygian Tiger Seal to lock all members of the Chang Sect inside their residence and slaughter them. Chang Ping, the son of Chang Cian who had succeeded his father in leading the sect, only survived because he was not at his residence at the time. Novel, Chapter 30 Discussion Conference at Carp Tower Xiao Xingchen apprehended Xue Yang and dragged him to the Discussion Conference at Carp Tower, presenting a straightforward list of evidence. Although the Jin Guangshan was determined to protect Xue Yang due to his talents in recreating the Stygian Tiger Seal, Xiao Xingchen did not waver. As the stalemate continued, Nie Mingjue gave an angry lecture, and Jin Guangshan was left with no words and a great deal of embarrassment. Furthermore, Nie Mingjue unsheathed his sabre Baxia with the intention of killing Xue Yang. When Jin Guangyao attempted to ease the situation, he ordered the latter to leave. Novel, Chapter 29 In the end, the Lanling Jin Sect gave in, locking away the still-smiling Xue Yang. Before he was taken away, Xue Yang spoke affectionately to Xiao Xingchen: “Daozhang, you wouldn't forget me, would you? Let's wait and see.” Novel, Chapter 29 Although the Lanling Jin Sect promised in front of all of the sects that Xue Yang would be executed, when Nie Mingjue left, they immediately shut Xue Yang into the dungeons and changed the original decision to a life sentence, refusing to hand Xue Yang over to an enraged Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 29 Shortly afterward, Nie Mingjue not-so-coincidentally passed away from a qi deviation. Now that the person who was most difficult to deal with was gone, the Lanling Jin Sect began to pressure the Yueyang Chang Sect's current leader Chang Ping to change his story and invalidate all of his past speeches. Eventually, he announced that the massacre had nothing to do with Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 29 Upon Xiao Xingchen's inquiry, Chang Ping responded helplessly: “''What can I do aside from this? If I don’t tolerate it, the rest of our clan’s people wouldn’t be safe for long. I’m really grateful, Daozhang, but… please don’t help me anymore. Now, helping me would be harming me. I don’t want the Yueyang Chang Sect to end yet.''” Novel, Chapter 29 End of the Yueyang Chang Sect A few years later, Xue Yang masqueraded as Xiao Xingchen to kill the survivors, including Chang Ping, via lingchi. Novel, Chapter 29 Ironically, Wei Wuxian suggests Xue Yang only killed the survivors once Xiao Xingchen had died, and that Xue Yang had chosen lingchi to represent 'punishment' for Chang Ping, angered that he had changed his story and made Xiao Xingchen out to be a liar. Novel, Chapter 42 Web Series Though the core events remain unchanged during the Web Series, the timeline is altered so that Xue Yang slaughters the Chang Sect before the start of the Sunshot Campaign. He is apprehended by Xiao Xingchen, Song Lan, Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian, and Lan Wangji and taken to Qinghe Nie Sect. Xue Yang later escapes during Wen Sect's attack on Qinghe. Web Series, Episode 10 References Category:Sects Category:Events